<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>À un meilleur avenir by MissKitty28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919780">À un meilleur avenir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitty28/pseuds/MissKitty28'>MissKitty28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M, SPN season 15, carry on, fix-it fics, spn 15x20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitty28/pseuds/MissKitty28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[SPOILERS - fin alternative au 15x20] Quand Dean et Sam découvrent que Chuck leur a joué son dernier coup de poker, en leur écrivant une fin qui n'était pas la leur, ils décident de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. (Destiel &amp; Saileen)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>À un meilleur avenir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Comme beaucoup d'entre nous, j'ai cordialement détesté la fin, qui a (à mes yeux) détruit 15 ans de construction narrative. Je souhaite oublier l'existence du 15x20 et le fait que j'ai un jour vu cet épisode.<br/>Du coup, évidemment, cette fanfiction était initialement prévue pour être un remplacement du 15x20. Or, en l'écrivant, je me suis rendue compte que j'allais pouvoir y imbriquer en réalité une grande partie de l'histoire du final (jusqu'à quelques minutes avant la fin). Ne soyez pas rebutés par le fait qu'il est pris en compte, j'ai fait en sorte de détricoter point par point ce qui s'y passe justement ;) </p><p>J'ai mis tout mon cœur dans l'écriture de cette histoire, ça avait une saveur toute particulière après avoir connu une telle déception. </p><p>Donc voilà ma "fix-it" fanfic. Ce que j'aurais vu se produire dans la série si elle avait été jusqu'au bout de sa narration.</p><p>J'espère sincèrement que ça plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ! :)</p><p>Une traduction en anglais est prévue pour très bientôt aussi.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> <b>*** </b></p>
</div><p>Leurs samedis soirs étaient usuellement réservés à leurs binge-watching de films, dans l’antre que Dean s’était aménagée au Bunker. Ils préparaient bières et pop-corn et prenaient place sur le canapé spécialement installé face à la grande télévision que l’aîné Winchester avait achetée. D’autres fois, ils se permettaient des sorties au cinéma, choses qui s’étaient faites étrangement rares par le passé.</p><p>  Mais ce soir là, le devoir allait l’emporter. </p><p>  Un entrepôt déserté depuis plus d’une trentaine d’années était hanté par les esprits d’anciens employés qui y avaient trouvé la mort dans une violente explosion. Plusieurs attaques, certaines mortelles, sur des visiteurs un peu trop téméraires avaient fini par attirer l’attention de Dean.</p><p>  Depuis plus d’un an, ils avaient retrouvé leur libre arbitre. Chuck n’avait pas joué sa dernière carte, ce jour là près du lac. Après l’avoir —le croyaient-ils— réduit à l’état de simple mortel, les frères Winchesters n’avaient pas réalisé que le piège s’était en réalité refermé sur eux. </p><p>  Pour se débarrasser d’un ennemi de manière efficace, il fallait lui faire croire que la menace avait été éliminée. </p><p>  Et c’était exactement ce que Chuck s’était employé à faire.</p><p>  Il avait tenté un ultime coup de poker qui lui avait été (provisoirement du moins) profitable. Il les avait enfermés dans une ultime illusion de choix, qui avait mené Dean à sa mort et conduit Sam à une vie qu’il n’avait pas choisie —un profond sentiment de décalage avait altéré la joie qu’il aurait dû ressentir lorsqu’il avait épousé sa femme et était devenu père. Quelque chose ne collait pas, le cadet Winchester l’avait senti.</p><p>  Sam avait un jour trouvé Jack sur le perron de sa maison de banlieue, l’air grave et le regard inquiet. Le jadis Nephilim s’apprêtait à briser la ligne temporelle dans laquelle Chuck les avait enfermés. La ruse avait été habile, mais le jeune homme avait été plus ingénieux. Il avait perçu la faille lors de son passage entre deux mondes —des dimensions parallèles qu’il s’évertuait à reconstruire avec Amara pour préserver l’Équilibre.</p><p>  Sam avait mis un moment avant de concéder à Jack que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. L’illusion était devenu sa réalité depuis des années. En sortir lui avait paru inconcevable. Il avait passé de longues heures, contemplatif, à regarder l’enfant né de cette illusion. Voir son fils jouer dans leur salon, lui tendre fièrement un dessin de la petite famille qu’ils constituaient, l’entendre rire, l’appeler « papa »… La gorge de Sam s’était faite douloureuse, au fur et à mesure qu’il avait réalisé pleinement la gravité de ce qui allait se passer. Ce n’était pas réel ; sur un plan intellectuel, il le comprenait. Mais était-il prêt à y renoncer ? Il avait été confronté à un des pires choix de sa vie. Mais au fond de lui, il avait su. Dès que Jack avait prononcé ces mots, lui avait annoncé que Chuck était toujours en pleine possession d’au moins une partie de ses pouvoirs —Sam avait su : ce n’était pas lui ; ce n’était pas sa vie. Ce n’était pas la fin que Dean était supposé connaître, il y a des années de ça dans cette grange. </p><p>  Ce n’était pas <i>eux</i>. </p><p>  Il arrivait enfin à mettre le doigt sur le mauvais son de cloche qui l’avait accompagné toutes ces années depuis la mort de son frère, depuis même le jour où ils avaient vaincu Chuck. Il s’agissait d’une illusion, créée de toutes pièces. Jack avait alors commencé à lui parler d’une certaine Eileen, un nom qu’il pensait n’avoir jamais entendu jusqu’alors. Donna, Charlie, Jody, Claire… Tous lui étaient étrangers. Sam avait fini par accepter, non sans difficulté, que Jack restaure le cours naturel des choses. Les liens qu’il avait créés dans cette vie illusoire, leur dire au revoir… était une blessure qu’il ne refermerait probablement jamais. Il savait cependant que son frère ne méritait pas ce qui lui était arrivé —cette motivation avait été suffisante.</p><p>  Il était temps de remettre les choses à leur juste place.</p><p>  Quand Jack avait fait le nécessaire pour rétablir l’ordre tel qu’il était avant que Chuck ne le bouleverse, puis avait ramené Dean sur Terre, et leur avait restitué leurs souvenirs et —par la même occasion— rendu leurs réelles personnalités, la retombée avait été difficile. Dean s’était affalé sur le sol du Bunker, anéanti. Il avait reçu un appel de Donna et Jody, qui avaient elles-mêmes eu le sentiment de sortir d’une transe de plusieurs années.</p><p>  <i>Quel p*tain d’enflure,</i> avait lancé l’aîné Winchester dans une rage semi-contenue en lançant son téléphone à travers la pièce.</p><p>  Ils avaient dès ce moment récupéré le pouvoir sur leurs vies, étaient redevenus maîtres de leurs choix. Jack avait rétabli l’ordre naturel des choses. Il avait conservé les pouvoirs de Chuck, que ce dernier lui avait —en réalité seulement en partie— concédé. Amara avait beaucoup participé à définitivement réduire son frère à l’état de simple mortel. Ils avaient retourné le mensonge de Chuck contre lui. L’ironie du sort avait voulu qu’il soit emporté par une pandémie seulement quelques semaines après.</p><p>  Quand Jack avait restauré l’Univers dans toute sa grandeur et dans toutes ses failles, la ligne temporelle avait été remontée jusqu’au moment où les frères se trouvaient au Bunker, après leur impossible négociation avec Chuck. Une ligne temporelle divergente avait alors été créée à partir de là. Sam avait retrouvé ses jeunes traits, Dean ne les avait quant à lui jamais perdus —dans sa réalité (sa propre perception du temps) seuls quelques jours étaient passés.</p><p>  Une fois le combat terminé, ils avaient réinvesti le Bunker. Réinvesti leurs vies. Retrouvé la pièce du puzzle qui leur manquait.</p><p>  Ce samedi soir là, plus d’un an après leur victoire contre Chuck, Dean se tenait près de la table centrale du Bunker, sur laquelle il avait déposé son sac d’armes et dans lequel il stockait du matériel pour le combat qu’ils s’apprêtaient à mener dans l’entrepôt. L’aîné Winchester faisait ses habituelles vérifications : le gros sel, les armes, les détecteurs de rayonnement EMF… Puis il fronça les sourcils, en farfouillant dans le fond du sac.</p><p>  « Mais qu’est-ce que ça fout là ?! » pesta Dean en sortant un nunchaku. « Bon sang, Sam ! » </p><p>  Une main masculine apparut à côté de la sienne, entreposant une dague à l’intérieur du sac, que le Winchester entrouvrit plus largement pour donner un meilleur accès au nouvel arrivant.</p><p>  « Tu l’aimes vraiment celle là, » dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.</p><p>  « C’est toi qui m’as dit que je développerais mes fétiches pour certaines armes, » répondit Cas en haussant une épaule.</p><p>  L’ex-ange se tenait près de lui, dans une veste en cuir, vêtu d’un jean noir et d’un t-shirt bordeaux. Un style qui détonnait de ses précédentes habitudes vestimentaires, que Dean lui avait soigneusement conseillé lors d’une virée shopping dans laquelle il l’avait entraîné quand Cas était devenu humain voilà un an de ça.</p><p>  « Vrai. »</p><p>  « Tu crois que ça suffira ? » avait poursuivi le brun aux yeux bleus.</p><p>  Dean releva enfin le nez de son sac, se pencha vers Cas qui se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui, et déposa un furtif baiser contre ses lèvres. « Ça paraît bon pour moi. »</p><p>  Un air désapprobateur survola le visage de Cas. « <i>Dean</i>. »</p><p>  Le Winchester haussa un sourcil interrogatif. « Quoi ? » demanda t-il l’air innocent.</p><p>  Cas soupira. « Tu crois que je n’ai pas vu ton lance-grenades ? » </p><p>  Tout en disant cela, il rouvrit le sac que Dean venait de fermer, pointant du doigt l’arme en question. </p><p>  « Et ? » fit-il mine de ne pas comprendre.</p><p>  « On va chasser des esprits, je doute que tes grenades nous soient très utiles. »</p><p>  « Parce que tu crois que ta dague va leur faire un grand effet ? » rétorqua t-il, fier de sa parade.</p><p>  Cas plissa les yeux, ce qui fit ressortir les rides de son front. Si un regard pouvait tuer…</p><p>  « C’est vraiment un crime que tu sois aussi mignon quand t’es en colère, » marmonna finalement Dean, le regard tendre. </p><p>  Il l’embrassa à nouveau rapidement, alors que Cas était demeuré immobile, puis l’attrapa gentiment par la main, l’entraînant de force avec lui. « Allez viens, tu me bouderas en chemin. »</p><p>  Sur leur lancée en direction des escaliers, ils croisèrent Sam qui sortait du couloir qui menait à la cuisine et aux chambres.</p><p>  « Hey, » lança t-il en direction du couple. Il eut l’air interrogatif en voyant leur attirail. « Vous êtes chargés, vous allez où comme ça ? » </p><p>  Dean et Cas échangèrent un regard.</p><p>  « Rien de bien intéressant, un entrepôt hanté, » répondit l’aîné Winchester.</p><p>  Sam fronça les sourcils. « Piste sérieuse ? »</p><p>  « Plusieurs morts, ça vaut le coup de s’y pencher. »</p><p>  « Je devrais peut-être ve— » </p><p>  « Non, » l’interrompit fermement Dean. « Vous avez prévu une soirée avec Eileen, allez admirer vos danseurs en collants, nous on s’occupe des maccabhés. » </p><p>  Sam leva les yeux au ciel. « Dean, c’est tout ce que tu retiens des ballets ? Les collants ? » </p><p>  « J’en ai jamais vu, mais ça me va très bien cette image ! » rétorqua l’aîné dans un demi-sourire.</p><p>  Cas attrapa le bras de son petit-ami de ses deux mains, les entraînant en direction de la sortie. « Laisse-tomber Sam, » ajouta t-il en jetant un regard semi-amusé, semi-exaspéré à l’aîné Winchester. « Passez une bonne soirée, » dit-il à Sam en insistant sur ces derniers mots. « Dean a raison, on prend les choses en main pour ce soir. » </p><p>  Il l’entraîna ensuite vers les escaliers, qu’ils montèrent rapidement. Dans le même temps, Sam réalisa que son nunchaku se trouvait dans la poubelle.</p><p>  « DEAN !!! »</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> <b>*** </b></p>
</div>La classique chasse aux fantômes que Dean et Cas avaient pris en charge s’était finalement révélée ne pas être aussi classique qu’ils l’avaient escompté. Un démon s’était glissé dans le lot, puis un deuxième, rendant le combat plus périlleux qu’ils ne l’avaient pensé. Après un coup de dague qui avait permis de vaincre l’un d’eux, Cas s’était retrouvé propulsé au sol, contre des cartons qui avaient amorti sa chute. Dean avait tué le deuxième, puis s’était précipité vers l’ex-ange, inquiet.<p>  « Cas, ça va ? » </p><p>  « Tout va bien, » avait-il répondu en attrapant la main que lui tendait Dean. Une fois relevé, ils conservèrent leurs mains l’une dans l’autre. « Curieux retournement de situation, » dit-il le souffle court.</p><p>  « Ouais, deux petites surprises qui n’étaient pas au programme, » concéda t-il en relâchant un soupir. « Mais hey, on les a eus et on peut retourner à la maison entiers. Il y a pas de petite victoire, ça me va, » dit-il d’une voix posé. « T’es sûr que t’as rien ? » dit-il plus concerné en passant sa main le long du bras du brun.</p><p>  Cas hocha la tête et déposa un baiser contre sa joue, près du recoin de ses lèvres. « Ne t’inquiète pas autant. Toi aussi t’es humain… et t’es toujours là. » </p><p>  « Je le suis depuis plus longtemps que toi, » répliqua le Winchester. « J’en ai pris des coups avant d’en arriver là. »</p><p>  « Nos entraînements m’ont bien aidé. » </p><p>  Dean hocha doucement la tête. « C’était tout l’intérêt. »</p><p>  Le Winchester se remémora les premiers entraînements qu’ils avaient eus ensemble —ils avaient été pour le moins singuliers. Ce qui le conduisit à se souvenir également de la façon dont les choses avaient tourné entre eux en raison de l’inquiétude perpétuelle que Dean lui avait manifesté, à se souvenir de l’élément déclencheur, celui qui avait tout débloqué. </p><p> </p><p> <b><span class="u">Flashback - Un an plus tôt</span></b></p><p>  Après avoir appris que Chuck les avait une nouvelle fois manipulés, Dean s’était enfermé un moment dans sa chambre, à deux doigts de casser tout ce qui lui tomberait sous la main —de rage. L’ancien Dean l’aurait fait sans sourciller. Mais les mots de Cas résonnaient encore dans son esprit. L’amour faisait partie intégrante de ce qu’il était, c’était ce qui guidait ses actes. Il voulait y faire honneur et que ce sentiment soit celui qui prédomine désormais chez lui.</p><p>  Et c’était exactement ce qu’il avait l’intention de faire.</p><p>  Alors que Sam venait de quitter le Bunker pour rejoindre Eileen, avec qui il avait échangé plusieurs messages dans l’heure qui précédait et à qui il avait évoqué le besoin de la retrouver après les récents événements et leur liberté retrouvée, Dean avait alors profité de son absence pour parler à Jack en seul à seul. Il savait que Sam aurait tenté de le dissuader s’il avait su ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire. Le jeune homme se trouvait toujours dans la bibliothèque du Bunker et Dean l’avait approché d’un pas sûr. Ils avaient retrouvé leur ligne temporelle depuis quelques heures, et il était plus déterminé que jamais à rétablir son propre ordre des choses désormais. Il n’y avait pas été par quatre chemins.</p><p>  « Tu peux m’ouvrir une brèche vers le Néant ? T’as ce pouvoir ? »</p><p>  « Je sais à quoi tu penses, » dit Jack en refermant doucement le livre qu’il était en train de parcourir. « Je m’attendais à ce que tu me le demandes. Est-ce que je peux le faire ? Bien sûr. Mais la situation avec le Néant ne s’est pas encore stabilisée, je suis en… négociation avec elle. » </p><p>  « Je dois le faire, tu sais que je ne peux pas le laisser là-bas, » finit-il d’une voix tremblante malgré lui. « Je ne te demande pas de le ramener pour moi, je sais que ce n’est peut-être pas possible et que c’est quelque chose que je dois faire par moi-même. Je te demande juste un coup de pouce pour l’accès. »</p><p>  Jack hocha doucement la tête. « Tu penses avoir des arguments à avancer face au Néant ? »</p><p>  « Laisse-moi m’occuper de cette partie, » dit le Winchester d’une voix sûre.</p><p>  Il y eut un court temps de battement.</p><p>  « Alors, cette brèche ? Tu m’ouvres l’accès ? » s’impatienta t-il.</p><p>  Il avait tenté de se contenir mais sa voix avait laissé apparaître un brin de supplication qui n’avait pas échappé au jeune Nephilim.</p><p>  « Bien sûr. C’est Cas. »</p><p>  Dean déglutit difficilement. « Ouais… Exactement. C’est Cas. »</p><p>  « Mais si ça tourne mal… je ne sais pas si je pourrai intervenir. On a atteint une nouvelle forme d’équilibre, nous sommes plusieurs forces à régner, je n’ai aucune emprise sur le Néant. »</p><p>  Le Winchester hocha la tête. Rien ne le dissuaderait.</p><p> </p><p>  Quelques minutes plus tard, la brèche était ouverte, un grand cercle noir ondulant était apparu près de l’immense télescope. Dean poussa un soupir en le voyant s’agrandir au fur et à mesure, de la même façon qu’il l’avait fait le jour où le Néant était venu récolter Cas. Il prit une grande et visible inspiration, et sans hésiter une seconde, se jeta à l’intérieur.</p><p>  « Bonne chance, » dit Jack après qu’il eut disparu.</p><p>  Il eut un petit sourire en coin. </p><p>  Il savait que tout se passerait comme le Winchester l’avait décidé.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> <b>*** </b></p>
</div>Le Néant était vraiment immense ; et faisait justice à son nom. Les ténèbres s’étendaient à perte de vue —si tant est qu’il puisse le formuler ainsi, Dean n’y voyait pas à plus de cinq ou dix mètres devant lui. Il fut déstabilisé dans un premier temps. Il ne savait pas par où commencer, tournant sur lui-même, essayant de percevoir la moindre présence, le moindre signe de vie ou d’activité. Il fit alors la seule chose qui paraissait logique. Tout en circulant à l’aveugle, il appela le nom de Cas. Une fois, deux fois, dix fois, vingt fois, cinquante fois. Il hurla son nom à s’en époumoner. Apparemment suffisamment pour que le Néant finisse par se matérialiser devant lui sous l’apparence de Meg.<p>  « <i>Cas ! Cas !</i> » se moqua t-elle. « Bon sang, EST-CE QUE TU VAS <i>ENFIN</i> LA FERMER ?!! » </p><p>  Dean prit quelques secondes pour ajuster sa posture face à la nouvelle arrivante, se mettant sur ses gardes.</p><p>  « Où est-ce qu’il est ? » dit-il d’une voix ferme, lui laissant comprendre qu’il n’était pas là pour marchander.</p><p>  « T’es venu récupérer ton p’tit ange, c’est mignon… mais pas un effort suffisant. Tes armes ne peuvent rien contre moi, » dit-elle en désignant la dague qu’il tenait entre ses mains.</p><p>  Le Winchester jeta un regard en direction de l’arme, resserrant son emprise autour de cette dernière. « Elle n’est pas pour toi. » </p><p>  Le Néant prit un air intrigué. « Vraiment ? »</p><p>  « Où est-ce qu’il est ? » répéta Dean d’une voix sans appel.</p><p>  Elle poussa un soupir, croisant ses jambes sur son trône. « Quelque part… entre ici et ailleurs… je lui ai réservé une place de premier choix. » </p><p>  Elle avait fini sa phrase avec un petit sourire en coin, haussant un sourcil, sous-entendant que le traitement spécial infligé à Cas était probablement des plus douloureux, et à cette simple pensée, Dean se sentit nauséeux. Depuis combien de temps Cas était-il ici ? Combien de jours, de mois, d’années peut-être, avait-il été coincé ici pendant que lui et Sam vivaient le scénario que Chuck leur avait concocté ? </p><p>  Elle ne l’avait pas vu venir —et Dean lui-même n’était pas sûr de l’avoir vu venir— mais dans la seconde qui avait suivi, le Winchester lui avait sauté à la gorge et assené un coup de poing magistral qui l’avait laissée sonnée. D’un coup de main, elle l’avait envoyé valser en retour, quelques mètres plus loin. Dean se releva péniblement, mais sa colère n’était pas redescendu, son regard restait noir et fixement posé sur le Néant.</p><p>  « OÙ EST-CE QU’IL EST ?? » hurla t-il à sa destination.</p><p>  « Toi et ton chéri êtes vraiment irrécupérables, » dit-elle furieuse. « Tu veux savoir où il est ? Il vit les pires tourments, condamné à revivre ses cauchemars. En boucle. Tu y as fait plus d’un caméo, d’ailleurs, » dit-elle d’un air qui se voulut faussement amusé. « Je ne vais pas prétendre que je ne prends pas mon pied à le voir souffrir, parce que c’est le cas, » finit-elle en balançant son pied négligemment.</p><p>  La mâchoire de Dean se contracta. « Pour la dernière fois, dis-moi où il est ou je jure que je- » </p><p>  « Que quoi ? Que tu vas me hurler dessus ? » ricana t-elle en l’interrompant. « Tu ne peux rien contre moi. » </p><p>  « Peut-être, mais je sais comment te pourrir l’existence… Tu aimes le calme ? Je te promets que tu ne le trouveras plus jamais. Et tu ne peux rien contre moi, je suis humain. »</p><p>  Le visage du Néant se décomposa.</p><p>  « Dis-moi où il est. » </p><p>  Elle sembla contemplative pendant de longues secondes, puis poussa un soupir. « Bonne chance, Dean. Peu importe ce que tu fais… rappelle-toi, il est encore à moi. » </p><p>  D’un claquement de doigts, elle le téléporta jusqu’à Cas. Dean atterrit douloureusement sur le sol dur et froid d’une pièce fermée, plongée dans le noir, dans laquelle un fin rayon de lumière à lui seul lui permettait de distinguer les contours du lieu. Après s’être relevé, il prit quelques secondes pour se familiariser et ajuster sa vue. Il trouva rapidement Cas, dont le trench-coat se distinguait au sol. Il était allongé face contre terre et semblait connaître un sommeil troublé. Il poussait des gémissements de douleur, son visage était déformé par la peur —il paraissait profondément affecté.</p><p>  Dean s’agenouilla près de lui, accrochant la dague à sa ceinture. Il le retourna sur le dos et passa une main contre sa joue, tentant de le secouer, de le réveiller.</p><p>  « Cas ! Hey, Cas ! Réveille-toi. » </p><p>  Il fallut un moment, mais au prix d’une grande insistance, Dean parvint enfin à le ramener —difficilement— à la conscience. Les yeux de l’ange peinaient à rester ouverts. </p><p>  « Dean ? » il demanda d’une voix enrouée quand il reconnut le Winchester. À ce stade, il n’était plus sûr de s’il était éveillé ou inconscient, la réalité se mélangeait à ses cauchemars.</p><p>  « C’est moi… » dit-il inutilement. « Hey, hey, reste avec moi, d’accord ? » il poursuivit quand il vit qu’il commençait à sombrer à nouveau, le retenant pour le maintenir en position assise.</p><p>  « Tu n’es pas réel. »</p><p>  « Je le suis. Je te promets que c’est moi. Je suis désolée d’avoir mis si longtemps… » Sa voix s’était un peu étouffée sur la fin. Il maintint le visage de l’ange entre ses deux mains, plongeant son regard dans le sien, tentant de le convaincre que c’était réellement lui. « Je vais te sortir de là, ok ? » </p><p>  Cas semblait sincèrement perdu. « Où sommes-nous ? »</p><p>  « Le Néant, Cas. Tu t’es sacrifié pour me sauver, tu te rappelles ?. »</p><p>  Un temps de battement. Le regard de l’ange sembla se fixer et retrouver un semblant de consistance. « Je me souviens. » Puis il se décomposa. « Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? » dit-il inquiet.</p><p>  « Tu croyais vraiment que j’allais te laisser croupir ici ? » lui répondit le Winchester, la gorge serrée. « Tu m’as sauvé, Cas. Plus d’une fois. Tu pensais vraiment que je ne viendrais pas te chercher ? »</p><p>  « Tu risques de ne pas pouvoir repartir, » poursuivit l’ange les sourcils froncés.</p><p>  « Oh si, crois-moi, et tu vas venir avec moi. »</p><p>  « Je ne peux pas, Dean, » dit-il dépité, en secouant la tête. « Le deal… » </p><p>  Le Winchester l’interrompit. « Le deal n’a plus d’importance. J’ai une solution. »</p><p>  Il retira la dague de son emplacement à sa taille et l’exposa à l’ange. Ce dernier lui retourna un regard perdu, il ne comprenait pas.</p><p>  « Pour ça, il faut que tu sois d’accord avec mon plan, » dit-il un peu plus nerveux.</p><p>  « Qu’est-ce que… où veux-tu en venir ? »</p><p>  « Le Néant ne peut retenir que les anges et les démons. Si tu es humain, elle n’aura plus d’emprise sur toi. » Il désigna la fiole qu’il avait accrochée à un collier, autour de son cou. « Si on extrait ta grâce, si tu t’en sépares, tu redeviens humain… et tu rentres avec moi. »</p><p>  Dean était nerveux, il ne savait pas comment Cas allait réagir.</p><p>  « Ça te va, ce plan ? » finit par demander doucement le Winchester, hésitant.</p><p>  L’ange hocha doucement la tête, encore assommé par ce qu’il avait subi. « Bien sûr. »</p><p>  « Génial, » dit Dean soulagé. « Écoute, je ne sais pas ce que prévoit le Néant, mieux vaut ne pas trop traîner, d’accord ? T’es prêt ? »</p><p>  Cas étendit son cou sur le côté, donnant un meilleur accès à Dean, qui —après une légère hésitation— lui fit une entaille de quelques centimètres sur le côté gauche. Plaçant la fiole de sorte à ce que la grâce de Cas puisse y être entreposée, le processus s’entama et prit seulement quelques secondes. La lumière bleutée, scintillante, fit son transfert de son cou jusqu’à l’intérieur du récipient, rendant l’ange plus faible qu’il ne l’était déjà.</p><p>  « VOUS N’AVEZ AUCUN DROIT DE FAIRE ÇA ! » </p><p>  Le Néant sous l’apparence de Meg venait de réapparaître près d’eux. Furieuse.</p><p>  « Castiel est à moi, vous n’aviez AUCUN droit ! »</p><p>  « On l’avait et on l’a pris, » dit Dean d’une voix défiante en se relevant, aidant Cas à faire de même. « Il est humain. Il ne t’appartient plus. » </p><p>  Elle s’apprêtait à s’élancer contre eux mais le portail pour retourner dans leur monde se rouvrit dans le même temps. Cas, soutenu par Dean qui avait passé son bras derrière sa nuque, les lança à corps perdus dans la spirale qui leur permettrait de rentrer et ils disparurent avant que le Néant ne les atteigne.</p><p>  De l’autre côté de la porte dimensionnelle, ils atterrirent sur le sol du Bunker de manière brutale, propulsés à grande vitesse —mais au moins, ils étaient sains et saufs.</p><p>  « Excellent timing, Jack, » lança Dean en se relevant, prenant appui sur la table du Bunker.</p><p>  Il tourna son attention vers le —désormais— ex-ange, passant sa main sous son bras afin de l’aider à se relever et à se maintenir. Il était considérablement affaibli, mais allait bien.</p><p>  « Tu tiens le coup ? » demanda Dean, son entier langage corporel tourné vers Cas.</p><p>  « J’irai bien, » répondit-il en se maintenant debout grâce au Winchester. « Jack… » continua t-il finalement en constatant la présence de son fils de cœur.</p><p>  « Cas, » lui retourna le Nephilim avec un sourire soulagé. Il l’approcha d’un pas rapide et le prit entre ses bras. « Tu m’avais manqué. » </p><p>  « Combien de temps… ? Combien de temps je me suis trouvé dans le Néant ? » poursuivit Cas en rompant leur étreinte.</p><p>  Dean et Jack échangèrent un regard significatif. C’était trop compliqué à expliquer. </p><p>  « Plus tard… » répondit finalement Dean en lui faisant une gentille tape sur l’épaule. « Prenons soin de toi d’abord. »</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> <b>*** </b></p>
</div>Une dizaine de jours étaient passés avant que les choses ne finissent par reprendre leur cours normal. Cas avait récupéré sa chambre, qui avait été réaménagée de sorte à être adaptée à ses nouveaux besoins. Dean et lui avaient fait plusieurs magasins, sous l’impulsion du Winchester, pour compléter sa garde-robe, en plus de ce qu’il lui avait lui-même donné. Physiquement, Cas allait de mieux en mieux et s’était considérablement renforcé.<p>  Avec la reprise de leur vie, la dynamique entre Dean et Cas avait doucement glissé du bonheur des retrouvailles, de la remise en forme de l’ex-ange, à une légère sous-tension maladroite visible comme le nez au milieu de la figure, qui avait interrogé Sam, mais que l’un comme l’autre prétendaient ignorer. Cas évitait parfois de se montrer trop entreprenant dans ses actions à l’égard de l’aîné Winchester, de peur que sa confession avant qu’il ne se sacrifie ne vienne jeter le doute sur le fait qu’il n’attendait rien en retour de ses gestes à l’égard de Dean.</p><p>  Mais il était loin de s’imaginer que ce dernier était en proie à une lutte intérieure et qu’il avait perdu de nombreuses batailles contre lui-même ces derniers jours. L’hésitation, la peur —d’aller trop vite, trop doucement— de ne pas être à la hauteur, de faire mal, de faire du mal… Dean n’avait jamais été entièrement à l’aise avec l’Amour. Il pouvait hausser une épaule, détourner le regard, prétendre qu’il n’était pas atteint. Sa nonchalance le préservait. Mais la confession de Cas avait bouleversé son monde. Les murs autour de lui, agissant en barrières protectrices, s’étaient affinés avec les années. Il avait toujours été plus ou moins conscient que ses sentiments pour l’ange approchaient une intensité qui n’avait rien d’amicale ou de fraternelle. Leur relation avait toujours été aussi singulière que leur histoire. </p><p>  Chaque fois qu’il l’avait perdu, Dean avait su. La profondeur de sa blessure avait été au-delà du réparable. Quand il lui avait offert cette cassette compilant ses chansons préférées de Led Zeppelin —parce que c’était le langage amoureux qui avait conduit ses parents à s’aimer— il savait. Les messages que l’un et l’autre avaient fait passer étaient plus clairs que leur relation ne s’était autorisée à l’être. </p><p>  Il en avait marre de se taire.</p><p>  Marre de ne pas être celui qu’il était. Il avait toujours vécu pour le bonheur de Sammy. Il voulait qu’il vive, qu’il ait une femme, des enfants, un travail qu’il aimait —comme il en avait toujours exprimé le souhait. Mais aujourd’hui, il sentait que les choses prenaient un nouveau tournant pour lui. Des jours meilleurs les attendaient. Et il voulait de cette normalité, celle qu’il avait tant admirée depuis sa voiture à travers la fenêtre de Garth. Il voulait espérer quelque chose de plus, quelque chose de meilleur. Peut-être méritait-il de vivre pour toute autre chose que le sacrifice, après tout.</p><p>  Il n’avait pas fallu si longtemps pour que les choses finissent par tourner. Lors du premier retour de Cas avec eux en mission, Dean s’était montré particulièrement alerte, restant près de lui, veillant à ce que rien ne lui arrive, même s’il avait essayé de se montrer discret sur la question ; ce qui avait eu le don de particulièrement agacer Cas. Sa nouvelle condition humaine semblait l’avoir transformé en chaton innocent aux yeux de Dean, selon ses propres termes, et il ne voulait pas représenter un poids pour le Winchester. Ce dernier s’était montré grognon sur la question, lors de leur retour au Bunker, malgré la persistance de Cas à lui dire qu’il était à même de faire ses propres choix sur la question.</p><p>  Lorsque Dean s’était présenté à la porte de la chambre de l’ex-ange, afin de s’assurer que la blessure qu’il avait eue lors de leur combat ne nécessitait pas des soins supplémentaires, la conversation avait ripé à une vitesse qui les avait eux-mêmes surpris.</p><p>  Cas avait secoué la tête, ne le quittant pas du regard. « Tu ne devrais pas autant t’inquiéter, Dean. »</p><p>  « Impossible. »</p><p>  Ils s’étaient toisés un long moment. Dean avait senti ses mains devenir moites, sa respiration s’accélérer. Il avait fait un pas supplémentaire dans la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui, puis s’était figé à quelques mètres de Cas, qui se trouvait près du lit. Une légère tension flottait dans l’air, le silence de la pièce n’était troublé que par leurs respirations respectives, ce qui ajoutait une légère pesanteur au moment.</p><p>  « Je ne cesserai jamais de m’inquiéter pour toi, Cas, » reprit Dean avec une nouvelle intensité, en penchant la tête sur le côté.</p><p>  Il fit un nouveau pas en direction du brun, hésitant. Son regard fixa le sol quelques secondes avant de revenir vers lui.</p><p>  « Cas… » </p><p>  Il secoua la tête, le regardant fixement, ouvrit la bouche comme s’il s’apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais aucun mot ne sortit. Alors il fit la seule chose qu’il savait faire : laisser ses actions parler pour lui.</p><p>  Quand il avait réduit la distance entre eux, le rythme des battements du cœur de Cas s’était considérablement accéléré. Il n’osait pas espérer. Jamais. Mais… et si ? En quelques secondes, il avait eu sa réponse. Le visage du Winchester s’était retrouvé à quelques centimètres du sien, ses yeux verts ne quittant pas les siens. Beaucoup de non-dits transparaissaient dans son regard. Puis il s’était penché doucement vers lui. Leurs paupières s’étaient fermées, leurs lèvres s’étaient rencontrées —d’abord timidement. Et quand leur émotion à ce contact les avait confortés sur cette voie, ils avaient renforcé leur étreinte, plus aucune hésitation ne les avait retenus. Le baiser avait pris de la profondeur, s’était accru en intensité, et les mains du Winchester étaient venues entourer le visage de Cas, qui avait lui-même entouré le chasseur de ses bras. Quand Dean avait  légèrement séparé leurs lèvres, une larme silencieuse coulait le long de la joue de Cas.</p><p>  « Je t’aime aussi, Cas » il parvint finalement à dire, tremblant, comme s’il reprenait la conversation là où ils l’avaient laissée des semaines auparavant, quand l’ange s’était sacrifié. Des larmes flottaient dans les yeux de Dean. « On… on n’en a jamais reparlé. Je ne t’ai jamais remercié pour… tout. <i>Absolument tout.</i> Les choses sont allées si vite. Mais… je veux que tu saches que je t’aime. Tellement, et depuis tellement d’années. Je suis désolé que ça m’ait pris si longtemps. » </p><p>  La gorge de Cas s’était nouée, il avait été incapable d’articuler le moindre mot en retour. C’était tout ce qu’il avait toujours voulu, sans jamais penser l’avoir et le mériter un jour en retour. Il avait alors pris l’initiative du second baiser et celui-ci se révéla tout aussi tendre que le précédent.</p><p>  À compter de ce jour, toutes les pièces du puzzle s’étaient mises en place. Leur vie avait pris un nouveau tournant. </p><p>  Mais un tournant qu’ils avaient pleinement choisi.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> <b>*** </b></p>
</div><b>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">Fin du flash-back. Retour dans le présent.</span>
  <br/>
</b><p>  Dean venait de garer l’Impala dans une station essence, afin de faire le plein et quelques emplettes. Une fois le moteur coupé, il se tourna vers Cas, qui consultait son téléphone. </p><p>  « Claire et Kaia vont passer nous voir en fin de semaine, » finit par dire l’ex-ange en relevant son regard.</p><p>  « C’est son anniversaire, non ? » </p><p>  Cas hocha la tête en réponse.</p><p>  « On devrait lui prendre quelque chose, » suggéra Dean.</p><p>  « Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, » dit le brun en réponse, tournant un regard légèrement paniqué vers son petit-ami. </p><p>  Le Winchester lui adressa un clin d’œil. « T’inquiète, je pense avoir une idée qui pourrait lui plaire. Claire est plutôt branchée musique, non ? »</p><p>  Cas lui fit un signe positif de la tête et soupira. « Elle a essayé de me faire découvrir des chansons, c’était… une expérience. »</p><p>  Dean éclata de rire quand il se remémora le moment où il avait trouvé Cas en train d’écouter le groupe <i>The Pretty Reckless</i>.</p><p>  Depuis qu’il était devenu humain, les contacts entre Cas et Claire s’étaient faits plus réguliers. Ils s’étaient à plusieurs reprises eu au téléphone et s’étaient revus à quelques occasions. Claire vivait encore sous le même toit que Jody et Donna. Avec Kaia, elles commençaient à tracer leur propre route. Partant régulièrement en chasse —un choix que Jody, comme Cas, n’étaient pas sûrs d’entièrement approuver. Mais il fallait qu’elle se fasse son expérience, et force était de constater que Kaia avait une plutôt bonne influence sur elle.</p><p>  « Au moins, on n’a pas ce problème avec Jack, » poursuivit le Winchester. « Enfin, quand il a le temps de passer, » ajouta t-il en marmonnant.</p><p>  L’ex-ange hocha la tête. « J’ai moins de difficultés à le comprendre. »</p><p>  « Un Nephilim devenu Dieu qui jongle avec des enjeux d’ordre existentiel et gère des millions de dimensions parallèles… Meh, ouais, ça fait sens pour toi, » finit Dean avec une petit dose de tendresse dans la voix.</p><p>  Cas haussa les épaules. « Je suis âgé de quelques millions d’années, Dean. Enfin, je l’étais. »</p><p>  « Tu ne t’en sors pas trop mal désormais, » ajouta néanmoins le Winchester en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Cas resserra son étreinte, entrelaçant leurs doigts.</p><p>  S’ajuster à sa toute nouvelle humanité était un processus que Cas n’avait pas encore achevé —peut-être qu’il ne s’y ferait jamais entièrement. Mais il prenait ses marques. Dean et Sam y étaient aussi pour beaucoup. L’ex-ange avait très vite exprimé le besoin de se rendre utile. À peine un mois et demi après son retour du Néant, il s’était rendu dans un abri qui offrait refuge à des jeunes en difficulté. Cas s’était joint aux travailleurs sociaux et s’était proposé pour tenir des permanences, cinq fois par semaine. Il s’était révélé très investi dans ses nouvelles missions, dans lesquelles Dean avait fini par le rejoindre plus d’une fois. Ils étaient parvenus à faire une réelle différence, trouvant quelques affaires d’ordre surnaturel sur leur chemin.</p><p>  « Offrir guidance et protection à des enfants semblait un choix plus approprié que de passer nos journées au lit devant Netflix… même si j’aime beaucoup Netflix, » finit-il avec humour.</p><p>  Dean haussa un sourcil, prenant un air semi-offensé. « Et pas être au pieu avec moi ? »</p><p>  Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, resserrant la pression de sa main dans la sienne. « Comme si tu ne le savais pas déjà. » </p><p>  Dean lui retourna un sourire amusé, puis redevint sérieux. « On a fait des trucs pas trop mal ces derniers temps, toi et moi… » </p><p>  Ils échangèrent un long regard et Cas se pencha vers lui pour l’embrasser, s’attardant légèrement contre ses lèvres. « Définitivement. »</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> <b>*** </b></p>
</div>Lors de leur retour au Bunker, ils constatèrent que Sam et Eileen étaient rentrés de leur soirée. Négligemment affalés sur l’un des sofas qui longeaient les contours de la pièce, ils étaient installés l’un contre l’autre et fixaient l’écran de l’ordinateur de Sam qui se trouvait sur les genoux de ce dernier —parcourant les critiques du ballet qu’ils étaient allés voir et partageant leurs impressions sur le spectacle.<p>  Dean et Cas, après avoir descendu les escaliers, vinrent à leur rencontre.</p><p>  « Comment c’était ? » demanda l’aîné Winchester d’une voix sceptique en déposant son sac d’armes sur la table.</p><p>  « <i>Exceptionnel,</i> » fit exprès d’accentuer Sam en retour. « Je sais déjà ce que je vais t’offrir pour ton prochain anniversaire. »</p><p>  Le visage de Dean se décomposa. « Sam, si tu me traînes de force à un de ces trucs, je ne te parle plus jamais, capiche ? » </p><p>  « Cas a peut-être envie de découvrir, » argumenta le cadet Winchester en jetant un œil à l’ex-ange.</p><p>  « Ah ! » réagit Dean avec humour, « j’en doute. ».</p><p>  En complet contraste avec la réaction de Dean, Cas sembla considérer sérieusement cette option. « Eh bien… pourquoi pas. » </p><p>  « Sérieux ?! » poursuivit l’aîné Winchester avec un air trahi, en se tournant vers son petit-ami, ses épaules s’affaissant. « Tu veux vraiment nous embarquer là-dedans ? »</p><p>  « La vie est courte, l’univers artistique du genre humain est riche, autant en profiter pour tout découvrir, Dean, » dit-il avec un sourire, en lui donnant un petit coup d’épaule.</p><p>  Dean passa une main le long de son visage en réponse, dépité.</p><p>  « On a fait du pop-corn, si vous en voulez, » dit Eileen en signant et en parlant dans le même temps. Elle désigna le plat qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. </p><p>  Tout en le faisant, elle réalisa que le plat en question était déjà vide et elle entama alors un mouvement en direction de la cuisine pour aller leur en chercher une nouvelle fournée.</p><p>  « Je viens avec toi, » signa Cas. </p><p>  Il déposa sa veste sur une des chaises et rejoignit la jeune femme dans sa lancée. Ils partirent d’un même mouvement, en discutant de la chasse dont lui et l’aîné Winchester revenaient.</p><p>  Ils avaient, lui et Dean, suivi quelques cours de langue des signes en ligne, en plus de leur pratique au jour le jour, pour leur permettre de communiquer avec Eileen et partager les efforts lors de leurs discussions. Dean les regarda s’éloigner, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, et attrapa une des bières non-ouvertes qui se trouvait sur la table. Il s’affala à côté de Sam, qui était toujours installé sur le sofa.</p><p>  « Pas de mauvaises surprises ? Lors de votre affaire ? »</p><p>  Dean réagit à retardement, il semblait être parti loin dans ses pensées. « Deux démons, sortis de nulle part. On n’a pas eu trop de mal à s’en débarrasser, mais il s’est avéré que c’étaient eux à l’origine des meurtres. Les fantômes étaient inoffensifs finalement… »</p><p>  « C’est réglé pour eux aussi ? »</p><p>  « Ouais, on les a fait partir. »</p><p>  « Génial, je vais pouvoir rentrer les infos dans l’appli. »</p><p>  « T’inquiète, Cas l’a fait sur le chemin, » lança Dean en tapotant la jambe de son frère.</p><p>  « L’appli s’est étendue en Europe et en Australie, tu le savais ? » reprit Sam en lui montrant sur l’écran de son ordinateur les dernières nouvelles sur le sujet. « Charlie s’est occupée de tout. »</p><p>  Dean eut un petit sourire. « Ils auraient eu tort de ne pas le faire. »</p><p>  Quand ils avaient retrouvé leur libre arbitre, Sam avait mis quelques mois à réfléchir à ce que serait la prochaine étape de son parcours —outre sa relation avec Eileen, qui était à peu près sa seule certitude à ce stade. La vie artificielle que lui avait créé Chuck l’avait beaucoup interrogé sur son devenir professionnel, même si elle n’était désormais qu’un souvenir flou d’une ligne de temps alternative à laquelle il ne se sentait —heureusement— plus autant rattaché. Les souvenirs de son fils, de sa femme dans cette réalité revenaient parfois le hanter, mais ces éléments se dissipaient de jour en jour, le libérant du poids qu’il ressentait de les avoir abandonnés.</p><p>  Après de longues hésitations, il avait finalement décidé de prendre la voie de l’enseignement. Il sentait que ce domaine lui parlait plus que n’importe quel autre et avait repris des études en ce sens. Le Sam qui avait choisi la voie du Droit des années auparavant n’était plus. Il ressentait désormais plus que jamais l’envie de transmettre ses connaissances et de se connecter aux autres. Dans le même temps, il avait investi de son temps dans la création d’une application qui permettait désormais de réunir les chasseurs sur réseau. Les cas suspects faisaient l’objet de localisations sur une carte que chacun pouvait consulter, modifier et —lorsque la situation était réglée— ils pouvaient sélectionner l’option <i>« Affaire résolue »</i> et ajouter les précisions souhaitées, tel que la nature de l’affaire ou le type d’être surnaturel auquel ils avaient été confrontés. </p><p>  Cette version moderne du journal de John Winchester avait permis d’unir les chasseurs à travers le monde et d’optimiser la lutte contre les esprits, démons et autres créatures surnaturelles, mettant à leur disposition une colossale base de données. Bien qu’à ce jour, Rowena avait permis une refonte de fond de l’organisation de l’Enfer et du monde des ténèbres, nombre de créatures continuaient de faire cavalier seul, excédant le contrôle même de la Reine de l’Enfer.</p><p>  En le regardant si investi dans ses nouvelles missions, Dean devint soudain contemplatif.</p><p>  « J’suis fier de toi, Sammy, » dit-il en se tournant vers son frère. « T’as géré de bout en bout. »</p><p>  Il leva sa bière en sa direction, voulant honorer son parcours, avant d’en prendre une gorgée.</p><p>  « Je ne sais pas si tu t’en rends compte Dean, mais tu t’en sors bien aussi, » répliqua Sam au bout de quelques secondes.</p><p>  L’aîné Winchester haussa une épaule. « Je fais de mon mieux. »</p><p>  « Le bar est quasiment à toi Dean, il ne te reste plus que quelques formalités… » lança son jeune frère en lui faisant une tape sur l’épaule.</p><p>  Depuis plus d’un mois, Dean avait entamé les démarches pour réaliser son rêve et devenir propriétaire d’un bar plutôt bien placé dans Lebanon. Ils avaient trouvé son emplacement lors d’une mission qu’ils avaient, avec Cas, Sam et Eileen, prise en charge. Le bar était hanté et était longtemps demeuré invendable pour les anciens propriétaires — en raison de la réputation fort peu engageante qui le précédait. En échange des services des Winchesters, ces derniers avaient proposé à Dean de le lui vendre à un prix battant toute concurrence. </p><p>  « Je suppose… » dit-il avec un petit sourire fier.</p><p>  « Et Cas… » ajouta Sam. « Je pense que vous vous faites beaucoup de bien. Après toutes ces années, c’est ce que vous méritiez, » finit-il doucement. Il connaissait la pudeur de son frère et ne voulait pas se montrer trop insistant.</p><p>  Dean avait le regard rivé sur ses mains, mais son visage s’était clairement illuminé. Il hocha légèrement la tête. « Depuis le premier jour, le rencontrer a tout changé pour moi. »</p><p>  « Qui l’aurait cru, » approuva Sam.</p><p>  « Il y a dix-sept ans, j’nous aurais jamais vus où on en est arrivés aujourd’hui. »</p><p>  « Clairement, moi non plus… »</p><p>   Le cadet Winchester parut hésitant, jetant des regards nerveux en direction de l’encadrement de la porte à travers laquelle Eileen et Cas étaient passés. </p><p>  « Tu sais… je vais la demander en mariage, » lâcha t-il d’une traite.</p><p>  Les yeux de Dean s’agrandirent, bien que ce n’était pas vraiment une surprise, connaissant son frère.</p><p>  « J’y ai longtemps réfléchi… et je suis sûr de moi et de ce qu’on a. Tout est tellement… facile, avec Eileen. On a beaucoup en commun. Elle fait partie de notre monde, elle comprend notre vie… Elle est ma chance d’avoir ce que j’ai toujours voulu. Je ne pensais pas être capable d’aimer quelqu’un autant après Jess. »</p><p>  Une lueur nouvelle s’éveilla dans le regard de Dean, qui baissa la tête quelques secondes, un large sourire prenant place sur ses lèvres.</p><p>  « Tu vas pas pleurer ? » se moqua gentiment Sam au bout de quelques secondes.</p><p>  « Moi ?! NON, » dit-il d’une voix défensive, avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière, cherchant à sauver les apparences. « Je suis juste heureux pour toi, Sammy. » Il se tourna vers lui et le prit dans ses bras pendant quelques secondes, lui faisant une gentille tape dans le dos.</p><p>  « Ça te fait peur ? » il finit par demander, plus sérieux, une fois leur étreinte rompue.</p><p>  Le plus jeune Winchester relâcha un soupir. « Un peu… Je -je n’ai pas peur qu’elle me dise non —même si, évidemment, c’est toujours un risque. Mais j’ai confiance en ce qu’on a. »</p><p>  « Qu’est-ce qui te fait peur alors ? » demanda Dean confus.</p><p>  « Eh bien… la dernière fois que j’ai songé à me marier, c’était du temps où j’étais avec Jess… et je l’ai perdue dans les pires circonstances. »</p><p>  « Nos vies roulent plutôt bien depuis que Chuck n’est plus là, » tenta de le rassurer l’aîné Winchester.</p><p>  « Je sais, mais… une partie de moi a toujours peur que tout me soit repris. On a tellement perdu depuis qu’on était gamins… Je ne sais pas si ça fait sens ? » il finit en se tournant vers son frère.</p><p>  Dean approuva d’un hochement de tête, ses yeux fixés sur sa bière. « Ça fait totalement sens. J’ai cette peur aussi parfois. Il m’est arrivé de me réveiller en sursaut, juste pour m’assurer que Cas était toujours à côté de moi… » </p><p>  « On se traîne de sacrés traumas, » soupira Sam en reprenant sa bière, qu’il avait laissée de côté. « À un meilleur avenir, » dit-il en tendant sa bouteille afin de trinquer avec Dean.</p><p>  « À un meilleur avenir. »</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>FIN </b>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>